Marth vs. Warrior of Light
Marth vs. Warrior of Light is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fourth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Marth from the Fire Emblem video game series and Warrior of Light from the Final Fantasy ''video game series. Description ''Fire Emblem VS Final Fantasy! Two sword wielders who helped kick off their video game series will cross blades in a battle to the death, Who will sheath their blade in the end? Interlude Wiz: Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, two legendary JRPG's that have become the most beloved of them all, and today, we're pitting the original protagonists of both first instalments in their respective series against each other. Boomstick: Marth, The Hero-King. Wiz: And Warrior of Light, Bearer of the Light. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Marth Wiz: Marth, protagonist of the original Fire Emblem and affectionately the face of the franchise is quite a swordsman at first glance. Boomstick: Except it's common for him to get mistaken as a girl, that's why I always steer clear of Anime. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Marth's not an anime character... Boomstick: Really? So this happens in more than just Anime? Wiz: Yes, and you'll have to get used to it Boomstick, however, Marth was in a short OVA (Original Video Animation) series that was produced by Nintendo, so he has been in an Anime of a kind, albeit very short. Boomstick: Well, enough about Anime, let's get to why you guys are here, Marth was raised by his family in the peaceful land of Altea, however, things got bad for the young prince once Medeus, got resurrected and rebuilt his land to bring the fight to Altea. Wiz: Not wanting his son to suffer at the hands of war, Cornelius sent Marth into exile to a safe country with his childhood friend Shiida, there he would be able to live peacefully, however Cornelius was betrayed by a trusted ally and was killed, and Altea's kingdom was soon taken over. Boomstick: Then like the badass he is, Marth gathered a group of strong individuals who could rise up to take back the Altean Kingdom, along the way, he received some assistance from the lovely Nyna, princess of Akaneia, who granted Marth their most treasured valuable, the Fire Emblem, which Marth kept safe at all costs. Wiz: And before long, Marth's allies would defeat a prominent figure in Medeus' army and Marth would come to possess the Sacred Sword, the Falchion, this is Marth's trademark sword, and in all combat situations, Marth prefers to use this weapon as his first option, The Falchion is bound to specific people, Marth being the first of which, those who are bound by the Falchion can tap into it's hidden abilities, one of which being health regain. Boomstick: Using the power of the Falchion, Marth defeated Medeus and brought peace back to Altea and it's surrounding countries, Marth then proposed to Shiida, and she accepted, afterwards, things were peaceful, until Marth had to go on a mission to stop a rebellion, and in the midst of it all, Marth was branded a traitor and that several countries combined forces had taken over Altea in Marth's absence. Wiz: Marth soon after discovered the truth behind the Fire Emblem, it was actually capable of using it's full power once all 5 gems had been connected to the Fire Emblem, Marth then set out on a quest to retrieve them all to regain its true power, Marth retrieves most of the gems, then he joins forces with a kingdom that had actually betrayed Altea, but had fallen to ruin, who's princess just so happened to be a distant relative of his. Boomstick: After regaining the final gem, the Fire Emblem becomes the Shield of Seals, an all powerful weapon that repels Earth Dragons, and enabled him to slay the newly reborn Medeus, whom Marth defeated for a second time with the combined power of the Falchion and the Shield of Seals. Wiz: And after the war had ended, Marth and Shiida got married, Marth would go on to become the Emperor of the entire Continent of Akaneia where he would rule with peace and be known as the Hero-King, even several centuries later, Marth's legacy would be carried on his by descendant Chrom. Boomstick: Now that we've covered the minor details, let's look at what's he like in battle, as said before by Wiz, Marth's Falchion is a divine blade forged by the fang of Naga and is magically bound to Marth, giving him the health boost, he also wields the Shield of Seals, which can be used to slay Medeus, even after being newly reborn. Wiz: The Falchion is the core of Marth's power and he'll use Falchion to it's fullest, Marth can use a variety of moves such as Dancing Blade, Dolphin Slash, the iconic Counter and Shield Breaker, which does exactly what you think it does, all these, except for Counter are unique to the Falchion. Boomstick: Marth's Shield of Seals doesn't have many awesome accomplishments, but it was used to slay Medeus twice, the first by Marth's ancestor Anri, who also had the Falchion, and Marth being the second. And when Marth really wants to assure victory, Marth can unleash his ultimate attack, Critical Hit, a move so powerful, it guarantees a K.O. in Smash Bros. Wiz: Marth has become a prominent figure in the entire Fire Emblem franchise, as such, his accomplishment are also large in scale, He was the first person who the Falchion would be bound to, he is the ascendant of Chrom and the entire Ylisse family, He lived up to the legacy of his Ancestor by slaying Medeus twice, and in one-on-one sword fighting, he is able to match the lightning fast sword swings of Meta Knight with ease, demonstrating his reaction time to be extremely well honed. Boomstick: Marth is quite lucky, he does not have a notable weakness that is exploitable, however, he's not a perfect swordsman, and he's lost his kingdom two times. Wiz: To be fair, he was a child the first time, and the second time it was three to one, it couldn't have gone any other way. Boomstick: When put like that, Marth is nearly an unstoppable swordsman. Marth: "I will not follow your orders. We’re going back to our own country!" Warrior of Light Boomstick: Hey uh... Wiz, I can't find this guy's name anywhere! Wiz: You couldn't be more right Boomstick, the Warrior of Light has no name, or at least, whoever gave him a name, is not around to speak of it... Boomstick: So we'll just call him the Warrior of Light? Wiz: Yes, it is his acknowledged title in the series. Boomstick: No problem, the Warrior of Light was not born, but rather created, When Cid of the Lufaine wanted to create a manikin, he infused a manikin with his own memories, but this manikin did not have a will, nor did it have anywhere to go, so Cid just decided to dump in right in the middle of a castle where either side could recruit him, this manikin was the Warrior of Light himself. Wiz: Luckily, the Warrior of Light was first discovered by Prishe, with Garland finding out shortly after, even recognising him for a moment, Prishe and Garland fought, afterwards, Prishe took off with the Warrior and presented him to Cosmos, who after some convincing by Shantotto, blessed him with purpose and power from the goddess. Boomstick: From that moment onward, The Warrior of Light was Cosmos' personal servant, however, he still did not have a name, Prishe went out of her way to give him a name, but things became uncertain for the Warrior when Garland defeated Cosmos, Prishe and the Warrior of Light begin to fade away. Prishe vanishes first, urging the Warrior to remember his name. The Warrior attempts to get to Cosmos, but vanishes before he can make it. Wiz: The War of the Gods takes place in the form of cycles, in which, when one side is defeated, the next cycle starts and the pattern repeats itself, however, for which ever side loses, they lose memories, as such, the Warrior did not remember his name, however, he clings to a memory he has where he believes he had a name, and he hangs onto that memory, not wanting to obscure it. Boomstick: Cosmos' side would go on to lose 12 cycles of war in a row, this alone affected the Warrior's memory, as he keeps on being revived, ready to fight in the next cycle, and it wasn't until the 13th cycle that Cosmos' side finally won and ended the Conflict of the Gods. Wiz: The Warrior of Light is the leader of Cosmos' forces and leads them all in battle, since new warriors were joining every so often, some of which even switching sides, the Warrior however, never changed his alliance from Cosmos, and actively seeks to defend her, even if he is the last one standing. Boomstick: In combat, The Warrior's main weapons are the Sword of Light, and the Shield of Light, which the Warrior of Light can summon into his hands instantaneously, the Warrior of Light's Sword and Shield are blessed by Cosmos' power, and because of that, they can do some pretty crazy shit, he can shoot pillars of light out of his sword, create radiant swords to launch at his enemy and use his shield to pull his opponent into his attack just to name a few. Wiz: The Warrior of Light has a small portion of magic he can use at his disposal, he can use use Ice Shards, Lightning Strikes and Fireballs to attack his enemies, however, they aren't particularly fast and have to timed accurately, otherwise it's just a waste. Boomstick: The Warrior of Light is also capable of powering up into his EX Mode, which transforms him from the Warrior class to the Knight class, giving him much more power, health regain, stronger defence and the ability to bounce back projectiles. Wiz: And his most notable EX Mode ability is his EX Burst, in which he can enter upon connecting a successful attack, Upon activation, the Warrior of Light traps the opponent in place as he attacks the opponent with magical-infused sword blows, before finally going in for a final attack, consuming them in an explosion of light. Boomstick: The Warrior of Light is Cosmos' trump card and has played a key role in the Conflict of Gods, despite losing 12 cycles of war in a row, The Warrior remained as strong as ever, being able to combat any kind of opponent, in one cycle, he defeated his nemesis, Garland three separate times, he also defeated The Emperor, Sephiroth and Ultimecia, all of which are individuals with powers of the gods themselves. Wiz: However, the Warrior of Light is not a perfect swordsman, and had his fair share of losses, as proven by his defeats at the hands of Squall Leonhart and Lightning Farron, however, he was not trying to use his full potential against either of them, so, whether or not this counts as a fault on the Warriors part is up for debate, and the fact that his side has lost 12 cycles of conflict in a row certainly can't go unnoticed, however the Warrior's determination and resolve is unlike any of the other Warriors of Cosmos, and the Warrior will not stop fighting until the very end. Warrior of Light: "I will not hesitate on this path!" DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Note, Marth speaks in Japanese, so all his dialogue will be in parenthesis. The fight takes place in Dissidia's Order's Sanctuary, cloudy, but otherwise sunny. In the centre of the Sanctuary, the Warrior of Light is tending to his goddess, Cosmos, who senses an unusual presence nearby, this alerts the Warrior of Light and he searches around, and then he too senses an extraordinary amount of light coming from Marth. Warrior of Light: Who are you? Warrior of Light raises his Shield and Sword to Marth. Cosmos: Wait! Warrior of Light eases his weapons as Cosmos examines Marth. Cosmos: I do not sense Discord from this Warrior, only Light... The Warrior of Light looks initially surprised, but soon figures out Marth is not a hostile threat, but still wishes to challenge him. Warrior of Light: If you're not an ally of Chaos, then we must cross blades! Marth draws out Falchion as the Warrior of Light animates his Shield and Sword back into his hands. Marth: (Everyone, Please watch me!) FIGHT! Marth and Warrior of Light both charge at each other, the Warrior swings first, Marth clashes swords, Marth uses Dolphin Slash to cut upwards and get above the Warrior, the Warrior looks up and raises his hand forward, throwing Ice Shards at Marth, he avoids them all while landing on the ground. Marth returns to his normal position and once again charges at Warrior of Light, attacking with his Dancing Blade attack, the Warrior evades most of these, but Marth influences it's direction, using the down variant, causing Warrior to jump off his feet. Warrior of Light: (To himself) Despite not being a Warrior of Cosmos or Chaos, this warrior is demonstrating extreme potential. Warrior of Light dashes diagonally towards Marth and throws his Shield at him, Marth uses Dolphin Slash again to bounce the Shield back to the Warrior, the Warrior lands on the ground. Marth: (You are a very unique swordsman.) Warrior of Light: Bathe in the Light! Warrior of Light spins himself 360 degrees whilst cutting his sword into the ground, whilst lifting it out of the ground, he unleashes Shining Wave, these Pillars of Light close in on Marth, Marth dashes around the pillars of light as the Warrior of Light continues to attack with more pillars of light, Marth jumps off the ground to avoid one. Warrior of Light: Release! Warrior of Light uses Ultimate Shield, throwing his Shield at Marth, unable to attack due to Shining Wave, gets pulled towards the Warrior, he then strikes Marth multiple times and knocks him away using only the shield, Marth stands up and resumes battling, Marth jumps and charges Shield Breaker, Warrior of Light unbeknownst to Falchion's power raises his Shield, Shield Breaker fully charged up and immediately bypasses the Warrior's guard and attacks him directly, the Warrior stands back and recollects himself afterwards. Warrior of Light: (To himself) Impressive, this warrior can break through my defences with only his sword! Marth continues his assault on the Warrior, he dashes quickly and swings his sword at the Warrior at a fast rate, the Warrior matches slash for slash as neither can out speed the other, Marth grabs the Warrior and throws him down, which bounces him in air, Marth jumps and performs a sword slash in the air, keeping the Warrior in the air, Marth performs another Dolphin Slash to add further vertical airtime for the Warrior. Marth: (You're putting up a tough fight.) Warrior lands and holds his sword in front of him. Warrior of Light: Lightning! The Warrior of Light summons 6 Radiant Swords, he sends them all towards Marth, Marth slashes each of them and destroys them all, the Warrior quickly throws his Shield at Marth again, dragging Marth closer to him, he then perform a sword combo to knock Marth into the air. Warrior of Light: Blade of Light! Warrior of Light then stab upwards with an enormous sword of light, it hits Marth directly and he falls onto the ground panting. Marth: (I did not see that coming... I must be more careful...) Cosmos looks on in concern as she fears Marth may not be able to handle an encounter against the Warrior of Light, she stops herself from interfering as Marth stands up. Warrior of Light: You'll give me your best effort, won't you? Marth: (I'll show you what my best truly is!) Marth remains still and waits for the Warrior to attack first, the Warrior recognises Marth's intention and goes in for an attack. Warrior of Light: Shine! He attacks with Shield of Light by guarding and holding out his shield to unleash a short-ranged blast of light energy, Marth enters his Counter position and waits for the blast to make contact with Falchion. Marth: (There it is!) Falchion surpasses the Blast of Light and hits the Warrior of Light directly, making him temporarily drop his shield, Marth stands back and waits for the Warrior to collect his sword. Warrior of Light: I see you are a Warrior with honour, I commend you for that. Marth and the Warrior of Light both look each other in the eyes, the Warrior makes the next move, he charges at Marth and attacks with Fireballs, Marth using Falchion cuts them, rendering them useless, using the Fireballs as a distraction, the Warrior once again clashes swords with Marth, Marth grabs the Warrior once again and knees his in the chest a few times, the Warrior breaks free and stands back. Warrior of Light: (To himself) This warrior also seems to have some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, I must not be afraid to use my full strength, but this warrior, his light shines brightly, I do not wish to extinguish it. Marth reaches behind him and pulls out the Shield of Seals, and equips it to his left arm, with all 5 gems inserted, the Gem's light shines brightly, the Warrior and Cosmos look on in surprise. Marth: (This is my most powerful resource, I will use it to secure any victory) Marth dashes slightly slower towards the Warrior of Light, the Warrior of Light tosses his Shield at Marth once again, Marth blocks the Shield with his own, the Warrior is temporarily stunned, Marth raises Falchion into the air, it's tip shines brighter than anything else as Marth dashes at the Warrior of Light at lightning fast speed, connecting a successful Critical Hit, the launch power sends the Warrior into the air and the speed he is traveling makes him crash into rock formations and land disarmed, the Warrior seemingly laying on the ground slowly stands up and grabs his sword and shield, leaving his helmet on the ground. Warrior of Light: To shine brighter...! In a sudden flash of light, the Warrior's armour changes colour, his muscle build buffs up and he stands up confidently signifying his EX Mode Activation, Marth dashes at the Warrior in an attempt to close the distance between the two, The Warrior jumps into the air and tosses his Shield down at Marth, uses his Shield to once again bounce it back, but the Warrior's EX Mode triggers small light sword to attack Marth, breaking his defence, the Warrior's shield raises Marth back into the air, as he strikes Marth with a combo of sword attacks, the successful attack activates the Warrior's EX Burst. Warrior of Light: I give my all to this sword! Prepare! Warrior of Light attacks Marth with his Magic Infused sword, locking Marth into place, the Warrior then strikes Marth 5 more times with the same attack, before going in for a final attack, which causes an explosion of light upon Marth. THE FINAL BLOW! Marth yells in agony as the Warrior's EX Burst has defeated him, the Warrior and Marth both land, Cosmos stands up. Cosmos: Stop! Warrior of Light lowers his sword and shield as Marth is unable to stand, on he knees, Marth shows visible signs of being hurt. Cosmos: This Warrior is not with Chaos, so it would be for the best if his resolve were to join our side. Cosmos holds her hand towards Marth, he shines with white light, signifying he has received Cosmos' power. Cosmos: You are unable to resume fighting, you are already struck down, you will fade away, but you will return. Marth accepts these circumstances and uses his last ounce of strength to thank Cosmos and the Warrior of Light, he slowly fades away, accepting his death, knowing he will be revived thanks to Cosmos. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: I think that was one of the most non-bloody endings to a Death Battle, this is DEATH BATTLE, shouldn't Marth have died?! Wiz: Technically he did die, you don't have to actually kill the physical body of an opponent to win a Death Battle, and in this circumstance, Marth died, but through fading away, how? Well, when someone in Dissidia dies, they don't actually die for good, sure they fade away, but they always reappear, the divine dragon Shinryu, waits for someone to die, show up in his realm, then revive them and restore them. Boomstick: And in most cases, people fade away once they have either been defeated by a stronger opponent or they are unable to keep fighting due to overwhelming force, and that's exactly what happened to Marth, but enough about Dissidia, let's get to what actually decided that match. Wiz: While Marth may possess both the Falchion and the Shield of Seals, neither of them are stated as being weapons that can slay gods, at least within Marth's life span, the Warrior of Light however, fights against godlike opponents, sometimes regularly, remember, in the course of one cycle, he defeated the human forms of the Emperor, Ultimecia and Sephiroth, you don't just do that on a normal bases. Boomstick: Additionally, the Shield of Seals is primarily designed to repel Earth Dragons, not slay godlike beings, the Falchion was really Marth's only trump card in this fight, and while it is able to keep up with the oh so quick sword slashes of Meta Knight, the Warrior of Light has endured nearly 13 cycles of conflict, this alone would enable the Warrior of Light to adapt to practically any opponent. Wiz: Unfortunately for Marth, he doesn't have the same experience as the Warrior of Light, and while Critical Hit is undoubtably his most devastating attack, Warrior of Light's EX Mode and EX Burst are equally powerful if not superior. Boomstick: The Warrior of Light also has a pool full of different moves he can do, so there's no linear choice for him to make, his moves can be as various and as deadly as ever, in comparison to Marth, aside from his A-Grade Counter, Marth doesn't have a hard hitting move other than Critical Hit. Wiz: Marth may be able to slay Medeus twice with the combined power of both Falchion and Shield of Seals, but the Warrior can battle Garland casually without a single problem, and that guy is on the doorstep of becoming a god, and he doesn't even need to use his EX Mode to defeat him. Boomstick: Marth just couldn't lighten things up in this fight... Haha! get it? Lighten things up? Wiz: Ugh... The Winner is Warrior of Light. Boomstck: What? Do I have to brighten your day because of that? Or am I a shining example of making puns you don't like? Trivia * In Shadow's Death Battles, This matchup is the second "Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem" themed Death Battle, the others are Ike vs. Cloud Strife and Lucina vs. Lightning Farron. * In Shadow's Death Battles, This matchup also is the first Death Battle where the combatant does not die due to being killed, rather fading away. ' Who would you be rooting for? Marth Warrior of Light ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015